Ryan Harlow
by AshlynPaige92
Summary: First Story..Dean/Ryan shes a girl don't worry lol...Sam/Sarah Season 1 Meet Ryan Deans wife...i Don't own any of the characters from Supernatural just Ryan shes mine lol
1. Ryan Harlow

So this is my first story..i read a lot of other ones to figure out how you guys did it but I don't think I got it down right yet so if it sucks sorry lol...this story just sounded like fun to me but if you don't like it that's cool just doing it for fun...so here goes nothing..lol

* * *

My names Ryan Erin Harlow, and I'm a hunter. I was born into a family of hunters. My father was killed by a werewolf when I was 6 and my mother killed herself when I was 10. After that I didn't have any other family so I was put into foster care. It wasn't so bad at first but then the foster parents got pretty mean so when I was 13 I ran away. I started hunting on my own when I was 16. I'm 24 now. 5 months ago I met John Winchester and his son Dean on a hunt. After the hunt was over John invited me to come along with them, so I did. About two weeks into it me and Dean started a relationship, John didn't like it much, but at the same time I think he was happy that Dean had someone. About a month ago me and Dean were finishing up a hunt of our own and we decided to get MARRIED! I know big shocker right we had only known each other for 4 months, but we got married. I honestly don't know why we did it. I mean at first it started off as a joke but then one thing led to another and boom we're married. John was not very happy about our impromptu marriage at first, but when he finally calmed down he actually congratulated us, then he went and ruined it saying it better not get in the way of our hunting. So I have officially been Ryan Erin Harlow-Winchester for a month, and im still kinda freaked out about it. I mean me and Dean are in love yeah, but we fight all the time and I never honestly thought of myself as the marriage kind of girl. And I know Dean isn't the marriage kind of guy. So why did we do it, I guess just because we love each other and thats the only reason, but its a pretty good one if you ask me. So present day me and Dean are sitting in the impala outsite of Standford, about two weeks ago John dissappeared, so we are here to get Dean's brother Sam. I don't know much about Sam just that he quit hunting to go to college, Dean never likes to talk about what happened. So here we are...

* * *

Hey so tell me what you guys think I mean if you don't like whats the point of continuing right?lol let me know...

xoxo

Ashlyn


	2. Pilot Part 1

So here the first official chapter let me know what you think.

* * *

"So what are you going to say to him?" I asked as I looked over at my husband.

"I'm going to tell him dad's missing and I need his help to find him."

he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Right, good plan." I said sarcastically.

"Have a little faith in me baby." he said with a smirk.

After that we got out of the car and went into the building, we were now standing in front of Sam's apartment door.

"You have your lock pick on you?" he asked me,

"Why don't you just knock?"

"Trust me sweetheart, its more fun this way."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Move you idiot." As I was picking the lock I felt Dean's eyes on my ass, then after a minute I felt his hand. I finished picking the lock and turned around with a scowl on my face to see Dean smirking.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for two minutes?" I asked "Hey your my wife I'm aloud to do that." he said "Your an idiot." I replied

Dean walked into the apartment and about as soon as he did he knocked something over, and it made a loud noise. I looked over at him. "Smooth really Dean."

"Bite me"

Right after he said this someone jumped out and attacked him, I figured it was his brother, so I stood back to watch the show it could be good. After a few minutes Dean got the upper hand and slammed Sam on the floor.

"Easy Tiger."

"Dean? You scared the crap outta me."

"That's because your out of practice." With that Sam flipped them over and slammed Dean into the ground, I smiled I could tell I was going to like Sam, he puts Dean in his place and that's always funny. I figured I would wait before I introduced myself Dean seemed to forget I was there.

"Or not, get off me." Sam got up and Pulled Dean up to.

"Dean what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer." I rolled my eyes he was so dumb sometimes, but I couldn't help but smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"OK alright, we gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I had called would you have picked up?"

Before Sam could say anything the light came on, I was still standing in the door way where it was dark so they still couldn't see me. I looked over and saw a pretty blond girl in little shorts and a smurf shirt come out, I also saw Dean's eyes roam over her body.

"Sam?" the girl asked "Hey, Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Dean walked over to her and looked her up and down,oh yeah he had definitely forgot I was still there.

"I love the smurfs. You know I gotta tell ya, you are completely out of my brothers league."

The girl smiled "Just let me go put something on."

"Oh no no, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously."

At this point I was pissed, I hated when he flirted or hit on other girls, and he knows it. Not that im jealous or anything but I am his wife, OK so im a little jealous. I figured at this point I should make myself known, so I cleared my throat and walked into the light. I saw all three of them jump, Sam and Jess because they didn't know I was there and Dean because like I said he forgot I was and he knew he was in trouble. He slowly backed away from Jess and turned my way with an uneasy smile on his face, oh yeah he was scared.

"Sorry, Baby I" Before he could finish I decked him right in the face, and he fell back on the ground. Sam and Jess were shocked to say the least.

"Oh, its OK baby, we're even now." I smiled sweetly at him, and I know its a little much, but I was sick of the flirting we had just gotten in and argument yesterday when he flirted with our waitress, so if you asked me he needed a little lesson, he should have more respect for me as his wife.

"Yeah even sure." he said sarcastically as he got up rubbing his jaw where I hit him , he was going to have a bruise in the morning but o well, he knows I get jealous.

"So um I'm sorry but who are you?" Sam asked looked right at me I just smiled at him and Dean came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder with a big smile on his face."Meet my wife Sammy." Sam was clearly shocked, but we just kept smiling. "I'm sorry did you just say wife?"

I looked at him "Yeah he did, the names Ryan, nice to meet you Sam."

I held my hand out to him , he shoke it. "oh um hi, you to, im sorry, just a little shocked." "Its OK, I understand everyone's always shocked, when they find out Dean's married." Sam laughed, "yeah so how long have you two been married?"

Just as I was about to answer Dean cut me off, I gave him the death stare, I liked talking about our marriage, he didn't really care, to him we were married and that was all people needed to know.

"No time for all that now Sammy, I told you we need to talk, Privately." he said looking right at Jess.

"No whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her." Sam went and put his arms around Jess's shoulders, I thought that was sweet but this really was a family matter. "Oh, OK um Dad hasn't been home in a few days." "So he's working overtime on a miller-time shift he'll stumble back sooner or later."

Dean smiled "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse us, we have to go outside."

Just as I was about to follow Dean stopped me. "Why don't you stay here and keep Jess company?" he smirked I wanted to punch him again, he knew I wasn't a people person which meant I didn't like to be alone with people I didn't know what to say, it was always awkward but what could I say the girl was standing right there looking at me. "Fine, I will" oh I hated him so much right now.

After the boys walked out I looked over at Jess, I had to admit she is a pretty girl, long blond hair, she is also a lot different than me. See I have long brown hair, and big brown eyes, they go almost black when im mad. I'm also pretty short I'm only about 5'3 and I weight about 110 pounds. I know im tiny but I don't let that get in the way of my hunting. People are usually surprised when they see that even though im small I can still kick ass, I know John and Dean where when they first saw me. I heard Jess clear her throat, and I realized this whole time I had just been staring at her, see what I mean awkward, she probably thinks I was like checking her out or something now.

"So um how long have you been married?" God shes trying to be nice something I have trouble with

"Oh, um a month."

"Do you like it?"

"I guess I mean not much has changed except my name."

She smiled at me, "Would you like something to drink?" "Oh um some water if you don't mind." "That's fine."

After she got my water we sat down on the couch, she looked at me, "So, um can I asked you something?"

"Uh, Sure, free country and all." She smiled at me again, she seemed like a sweet girl.

"Me and Sam have been dating for a while, but I still don't know a lot about his family, so I was wondering if you could tell me?

That's not what I expected her to ask, but I smiled at her. I know how Jess feels even though me and Dean are married I don't really know a lot about his family other that a demon they call the yellow-eyed demon killed his mother a long time ago, and after that john raised Sam and dean to be hunters, but that's all I know.

"Honestly, if I knew anything I would tell you, but all I know is that their mom died when they were little, and after that their father raised them like soldiers, and I guess Sam had enough and left for college." She smiled at me

"So, I guess Dean isn't a big talker about his family either huh?"

"Nope."

I couldn't be mad at Dean for not sharing more about his family, hell he didn't know anything about mine except that my parents were dead, and I started hunting when I was 16. Me and Dean just weren't the type to talk about our families, it was a sore subject so we just avoided it, I know one day we will talk about it but for now we weren't going to and I was OK with that.

"But you've met their dad right?"

"Um, yeah I have."

"Whats he like?"

"Oh, well he a pretty tough guy, I mean like I said he was a marine so he just a strict guy."

"So, if you don't mind me asking , why does Dean put up with it?, why not leave like Sam did?"

"Well I mean John's not dad of the year or anything, but he is Dean's family."

"Yeah I guess I can understand that."

Thy boys walked in after that and Sam said he was coming with us to look for John, but he had to be back before Monday. While Sam went to pack Dean and I said bye to Jess and went to wait by the car. We were standing by each other leaning back against the impala.

"So, you and Jess looked like yal had some good girl time." he smirked at me

"Shut up, before I hit you again."

"What I'm just saying you could stay here while me and Sam go and look for dad."

"Yeah you know that's not gonna happen, what are you trying to get rid of me or something?" I looked over at him with a smile on my face

"I'm just kidding baby, I know you can't be away from me that long, you would have Dean withdraws, im like the crack to you." he smirked

"You are so full of yourself, you dumb-ass."

He smirked and turned so that he was standing infron of me, with my back to the impala. He leaned in and put his face close to mine. "You know I love it when you talk all mean to me , it turns me on." I rolled my eyes and he leaned in and closed the space between us, the kiss started off slow but it was building, I put my arms around his neck and felt him smile in the kiss. I slowly felt his hand going up my shirt but before he could get to far someone cleared there throat. We broke the kiss and Dean turned around so we could see. Sam was standing there. I buried my face in Dean's chest to hide my embarrassment yeah he is my husband but getting caught by his brother is still awkward. Dean just smirked.

"Sorry Sammy, still in that honeymoon phase, she can't keep her hands off me." Sam smiled, I smacked him in the chest I can't believe him was blaming me. "Shut up or I'm gonna kick you in your man ovaries." Dean winced but Sam just laughed.

I usually sit in the front seat but Sam had long legs so I figured he should.

"Um, Sam you can sit up front, im OK in the back." he smiled at me. "Thanks Ryan."

With that we got in the car and started to drive.

* * *

So thats what i got so far i working on the next part let me know what you think...


	3. Pilot Part 2

Okay so i know its short but i didn't have a lot of time today to busy with school, and im going out of town this weekend so i was packing, I won't be able to update until monday i'll be in Delware all weekend...sorry if this chapter sucks i was rushed and plus i needed to get the story line in for the episode so anywho...let me know what you guys think... : ) xoxo Ashlyn

* * *

We are parked outside an old gas station on our way to Jericho, California. I'm standing beside the car stretching , Sam's sitting in the front seat with the door open, and Dean's is just now walking out of the gas station. "Hey" me and Sam turn to look at him "You want some breakfast?" hes holding some chips and candy,

"No thanks" Sam says, but im hungry . "Yeah can I have a bag of chips?" "Sure he throws them to me, I got back into the back seat he started pumping the gas so I know we are getting ready to leave.

"So how did you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?"

Sam asked

"Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball carrier. Besides all we do's apply for the card its not our fault they send them to us." I shut my eye I didn't want to be in this conversation I just want to sleep.

"Yeah and what names did you put on the application this time?"

I heard Dean walk around the car and get in before he answered Sam.

"Uh, Bert and his son Hector, scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right." "Dude I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

"Well for one their cassette tapes, and two black sabbath, motor head, Metallica? Its the greatest hits of mullet rock."

I laughed, I liked some of the music Dean played but it could get annoying and I wouldn't mind something different for a while, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. If I couldn't persuade Dean with sex, Sam sure as hell wasn't going to by talking.

"Well, house rules Sammy, driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole."

I smiled he had told me this many times. He put in his AC/DC tape and blared back in black I sure wasn't going to be able to sleep now.

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, its Sam OK."

"Sorry I can't hear you the musics to loud." I laughed poor guy, Dean wasn't going to stop calling him Sammy no matter if he liked it or now, I think its cute.

**JERICHO, CALILFORNIA 2 HOURS LATER**

Okay so we just got here and Sam's on the phone. "Thank you." he hung up "Alright so there's no one matching dad at the morgue or hospital, so I guess that's something." that was a relief I was glad John wasn't hurt or dead.

As we are driving we spot a bunch of cops on this bridge Dean pulls over, he starts going through the glove box, finally he comes back with fake federal marshal badges. Sam looks uneasy but gets out of the car. Just as im about to Dean stops me

"Why don't you stay in the car for this one babe." I scowled

"Why?"

"Um maybe because your outfit isn't really screaming Federal Marshal."

I looked down crap I forgot I was wearing cut off shorts with an AC/DC shirt and flip flops, I looked cute, but he was right they wouldn't buy me as a federal marshal. I sighed

"Fine."

"Aw don't pout I'll tell you all about it when I get back." he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I watched him and Sam talk to the cops for a bit then start walking back to the car, once they got in they told me that the car was empty no trace of a body anywhere it belonged to a kid named Troy. And it wasn't the first time this had happened here. The only connection we had though was all the victims are men.

"So where are we going now?" I asked?

"Cop said something about kids girlfriend hanging up missing posters, we are going try to find her, see what she knows."

While walking in town we found Troys girlfriend, Amy, and one of her friends putting up posters. She told us she had just gotten off the phone with troy and that he was on his way home when he disappeared. She also told us a local legend about a girl who was murdered on centineal highway, she supposedly is still out there, she hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up disappears.

So now we are at the library trying to find anything about this girl, Deans on the computer looking up stuff but so far hes got nothing.

"Let me try" Sam said, Dean just smacked his hand away

"I got it" Sam pushed Deans chair away from the computer, I laughed they act like they are 5 its cute.

"Dude, your such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right?"

"Yeah"

"Well maybe its not murder."

Sam typed in suicide and I'll be damned something came up, I am officially impressed now I know how he got into Stanford.

"So I see who got all the brains in the family." I smirked as I said it

Sam smiled at me I smiled back

"Hey, I'm smart" Dean said

"Sure you are baby, im just glad you got your looks, or you would be screwed."

Sam laughed, Dean gave me a death stare, I just smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips to let him know I was joking, he smiled back at me so I knew he understood.

"So this was 1981 Constance Welch 24 years old jumps off Sylvania bridge drowns in the river." Sam reads

"Say why she did it?" Dean asked, I was quiet I always hated suicide stories it hits to close to home for me.

"Yeah an hour before they found her she calls 911 her two little kids are in the bath tub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both died."

He reads on "Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it, said husband Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked

I looked closer it was the same bridge the kid troy disappeared from, I guess we found our first lead in the case.


	4. Pilot Part 3

Heres my update took me a few days..its finishing up the last parts of the pilot..hope

you like it. : )

* * *

So here we are late at night on this bridge...

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean said I walked up beside him and he put his are around my waist. I smiled at him he smirked back

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean answered.

Me and Dean started walking away with Sam behind us.

"So now what?" he asked

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

"Dean I've told you I've gotta get back by"

Dean let go of my waist and turned around and cut him off "Monday, right the interview."

"yeah"

"ah I forgot...Your really serious about this aren't you? You think your just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

I turned around I could tell by Dean's voice that they were going to argue and it seemed like a family thing so I decided to keep my mouth shut

"Maybe, why not? Your married."

Oh no he had to go and bring me in it..Great.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean does she know about the things you've done?"

"No and she's not ever going to know." Sam stepped closer to Dean

"Well that healthy. See Ryan knows what I do so there's a big difference. You can pretend all you want Sammy but sooner or later your going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?"

Dean started walking away and Sam followed

"Your one of us."

"No I'm not like you, this is not going to be my life." Sam stepped in front of him

That was pretty harsh I mean mine and Deans life isn't that bad

"You have a responsibility."

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make, even if we do find the thing that killed her, moms gone and she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam and slammed him up against the side of the bridge I ran over and tried to pull him off but he is stronger than me.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Dean let go." I said he looked at me then finally let go. When Dean and I turned around we saw a woman standing on the side of the bridge.

"Sam" Dean said Sam turned and looked. All of a sudden the girl jumped we all ran over, but when we got there I didn't see her anywhere

"Where'd she go?" Dean Asked

"I don't know" Sam said

we all turned around when we heard the impala start

"What the Fu" Dean said

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked

Dean pulled the keys our of his pocket

"Shit" I said

The impala took off and started coming for us we ran and jumped off the side of the bridge. Me and Sam had grabbed onto the side of the bridge so when the impala stopped we pulled ourselves up on the bridge. When we looked we didn't see Dean.

"Dean" me and Sam yelled

we saw him climbing out of the water covered in mud

"What" he yelled

"Are you alright baby?" I asked

"I'm super" he yelled

Me and Sam both laughed

"Car alright?" Sam asked

"yeah whatever she did to it, it seems alright now. That Constance chick what a BITCH!."

I laughed

"Well she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure." Sam said

I leaned up against the impala beside Dean he went to kiss me but saw the face I made and stopped...no way he was kissing me until he had a shower.

"So where's the trail go from here genius?" Sam asked when Dean didn't answer Sam added

"You smell like a toilet." I laughed again Dean glared at me, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

We arrived at a motel the next morning. Dean still covered in mud me and Sam tried to hide our smiles. Dean slammed his credit card down on the front desk.

"One room please." he said

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the guy at the desk asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That other guy Burt Aframian, he came in here and bought out a room for the whole month."

We went to the room the guy told us was John's. Sam picked the locked. We walked in and saw the room filled with newspaper clippings and junk everywhere. I noticed Dean was still standing outside the door watching for someone, so I grabbed his jacket and pulled him in, he glared at me but stopped once he saw the room. We all started walking around.

"Whoa" Sam said

Dean picked up and old burger and smelled it

"Ew that's disgusting Dean." I said he ignored me

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." he said

"Salt, Cats eye shells, he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."Sam said

I started looking through some papers

"What do you got there?" Sam asked Dean

"Centineal Highway victims, I don't get it different men, different jobs, ages, races, there's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?" He said

Sam didn't answer he started looking around the walls

"Dad figured it out."Sam said me and Dean turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"Dean asked

"He found the same article we did, Constance Welch, She's a woman in white."

Dean turned back to the pictures of the victims

"You sly dogs." he said. See a woman in white is someone who was cheated on when she was alive and she goes insane and kills her children, and once she realizes what they have done, they take their own lives. And once their dead they take the lives of unfaithful men.

"Alright so if we're dealing with the woman in white, dad would of found the corpse and destroyed it." Dean said

"She might have another weakness." Sam said

"Dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up."

"Does it say where's shes buried?" I asked

"No not that I can tell." Sam answered "If I were dad though I would go ask her husband, if he's still alive."

"Alright why don't you two see if you can find an address I'm going to get cleaned up." Dean said

"Hey Dean what I said earlier about mom and dad I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand to stop Sam

"No chick flick moments." I rolled my eyes

"Alright, Jerk."

"Bitch."

I laughed. Dean went to take a shower leaving me and Sam alone, that's when I realized I hadn't actually talked to Sam.

"So um I never got to hear about how long you two have been married." he said smiling at me

"Oh a month."

"So how did you two meet?"

"On a hunt, after wards your dad invited me to come along. I've known them about 5 months."

"Wow you guys got married fast."

"Yea but when you love someone who cares right"

"How did you get into hunting?"

"Oh kinda like you guys, family business, both of my parents were hunters, they were killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No need to be, not your fault"

"Its so strange to think that your my sister now."

"Oh, yeah I know weird."

"Its even more strange to me how Dean got such a nice, beautiful girl to marry him." I laughed, he smiled

"I know I could do so much better right, but I pity him." he laughed "I'm just kidding, me and your brother are actually a lot a like, we're both hunters which helps. We just belong with each other. You know hes a pretty good man."

"Well I'm glad he has you to be there for him." I smiled

"Yeah well I'm glad to have him to."

His phone started making noise I figured it was Jessica so I got my headphones out and laid back, I didn't want to be nosy.

A little while later I felt someone shaking me I opened my eyes to see Dean smiling at me, I took out my headphones and saw Sam checking his messages.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want something?" Dean asked me

"Yeah I'll come with you."

we walked out of the motel towards the impala and saw some cops outside, then the motel manager pointed at us oh no looks like we're busted. Dean turned around quick and called Sam, I saw the cops coming towards us.

"Dude five-O take off."

"Uh they kind of spotted us, go find dad."

he hung up and turned around "Problem officers?"

"Where's your other partner?"

"Partner, what partner? Its just me and my wife."

he put his arm around me and smiled. The cop pointed to our motel room for the other cop to check.

"So fake U.S. Marshal , Fake credit cards, you got anything that's real?"

"My boobs."

That idiot next thing I know we are being slammed on a cop car being handcuffed and having our rights read to us.

"You dummy, do you always have to be a smart ass?"

"Look who's talking sweetheart." I glared at him.

We are now at the police station sitting in a room. The sheriff walks in.

"So you two wanna give us your real names?"

"I told you its Clyde, Bonnie and Clyde that's our names."

He's so stupid I wish he would just quit talking.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble your in here."

"We talking misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?"

I kicked him under the table, he glared at me

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo, boy you two are officially suspects."

"That makes sense cause when the first one went missing in 82 I was 3 and she was 1."

"I know you got partners one of thems an older guy, maybe he started the whole thing, so tell me Dean is this his?"

He threw John's journal on the table, I looked over at Dean, John never went anywhere without that thing.

"I thought that might be your name, and you Mrs. Ryan Harlow or should I say Winchester now. Your wanted by the FBI for three murders two of which are your parents. When we ran your fingerprints you were in the system. FBI's been looking for you for a while."

Dean looked at me shocked, we would have to talk about that later. The sheriff went on he started flipping through John's journal.

"See I leafed through this, what little I could make out, I mean its nine kinds of crazy, but I found this."

He pointed at a page that had Dean's name on it with coordinates.

"Now your sitting right here until you tell me what the hell this means."

We had been sitting here with the sheriff for a long time, it was dark outside now.

"I don't know how many time I gotta tell you, its my high school locker combo." Dean said

"We gonna do this all night?" the sheriff asked

Another cop popped his head in the door

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at whiteford road."

The sheriff looked at us

"Either of you gotta go to the bathroom?"

"No" we both said

"Good"

That bastard handcuffed us to the table and walked out. Dean found a paperclip in  
John's journal and picked his lock, but it was taking him forever to get my handcuffs off.

"Would you hurry up"

"I'm trying, hell maybe I should leave you here seeing as your wanted for murder."

"Shut up."

"Well are you gonna tell me about it?"

"I will later we don't have time for it now."

He finally got mine off and we grabbed John's journal and snuck out of the police station.

We are not standing at a pay phone calling Sam, Dean's on the phone and I can only hear what he's saying.

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I dunno that's pretty illegal."

"Listen we gotta talk."

"Sammy would you shut up for a second." I punched him in the arm, he glared at me

"Be nice." he ignored me

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone. Dad left Jericho.

"I've got his journal."

"Yeah well he did this time."

I was getting cold, Dean must have noticed he pulled me over to him and wrapped his arm around me, I wrapped mine around his stomach, and put my head on his chest, he continued talking.

"Uh its the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"I'm not sure yet."

"Sam, Sam!." Dean started yelling I looked up at him

"Whats wrong."

"I don't know somethings wrong the phone went dead. We gotta get to that Constance chick's old house."

When we got to the house we saw Sam in the impala with Constance's ghost on him killing him, Dean shot her, Sam started the impala and drove into the house.

"Sam" me and Dean both yelled and ran inside behind the car

"Sam" Dean said

"Here"

"You okay?"

"I think"

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, Help me."

Dean pulled Sam out of the car I turned around to see Constance again I went to shoot her and she threw me into a wall and a big piece of wood fell on me.

"Ryan" Dean yelled

"I'm Okay"

Constance hit Sam and Dean with a dresser and pinned them against the impala. When I finally got the wood off of me I stood up and saw the lights flickering, then water started coming down the stairs. We looked at the top of them and her two creepy kids were standing there

"You've come home to us mommy."

They were suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, they hugged her and she let out this God awful scream, and disappeared. I ran over to Sam and Dean and helped them push the dresser away from them.

"You okay?" I asked Dean

"Yeah how bout you baby?"

"I'm Fine." He hugged me and then walked over by Sam

"So this is where she drowned her kids."Dean said

"That's why she could never go home, she was scared to face them." Sam said

"You found her weak spot, nice work Sammy." Dean walked over to his car

Sam laughed, "Yeah wish I could say the same for you, what were you thinking shooting casper in the face your freak."

"Hey saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Me and Sam both laughed

We are now on driving back towards Stanford I was laying down in the back seat but sat up went Sam started talking.

"Okay here's where dad went its called Blackwater ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked

"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning."

"Dean, I um,"

"Your not going?"

"The interviews in like ten hours I gotta be there."

"yeah, whatever, I'll take you home."

The rest of the ride was quiet, when we finally got there Sam got out of the car and I got in the front seat beside Dean.

"Call me if you find him. Maybe I can meet up with you later."

"Yeah alright."

Sam turned to me and smiled

"It was nice to meet you, my brothers a lucky guy. All I ask is that you guys call me before you starting popping out babies I don't want you two have 10 kids next time I see you no more surprises." I laughed

"Sure thing Sammy." he smirked at me

He started walking away Dean stopped him

"Hey Sam, you know we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

With that we drove off I got closer to Dean and put my head on his shoulder his put his arm around me.

"Looks like its just you and me baby." I said

"Ah that's okay your not that bad." I laughed he kissed my forehead.

All of a sudden we noticed lights flickering, not good. Dean turned the car around we ran up to Sam's apartment Dean kicked down the door.

"Sam" he yelled

We heard Sam screaming we ran into his room to see Jessica on the ceiling on fire with a big cut on her stomach, it was awful.

"Sam" Dean keep yelling but Sam wasn't moving Dean had to pull him from the room. I took one last look at Jessica and ran out behind them

The cops and fire trucks came and put our the fire, it was over Jessica was Dead. I felt so bad for Sam, she had seemed like a sweet girl. Plus I couldn't imagine what it would be like to loosing Dean. Me and Dean walked over to the truck of the impala where Sam was he slammed the trunk and said.

"We got work to do."

* * *

So there it is... its long... Review ill return the favor thanks... hope you enjoyed it... let me know what you think and if you have any ideas...

xoxox Ashlyn : )


	5. Wendigo Part 1

Heres an update.. its been a while i graduated last weekend soo its been a while since i updated things have been crazyy...anyways hope you like it

* * *

We are in the car on our way to Blackwater Ridge, the coordinates John gave us. Sam's asleep in the front seat leaning up against the window, poor guy hasn't been getting any because of the nightmares he has been having. I am in the back seat on my computer.

Dean turns down the music so I look up to see him looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"What?" I ask

"Are we ever going to talk about you being charged with murder?" he ask

I sigh, I had been avoiding it all week, I don't want to talk about it, but I guess he has a right to know

"Do we have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"When I was 16 and first started hunting, I hunted down the werewolf that killed my father. I was 6 when he died. Well as you know when you kill a werewolf they turn back human. This guy was my parents neighbor, I killed him in his house. Someone heard the gun shots and called the cops. I had just finished him off when the cops came through the door and literally found me with his blood on my hands. They arrested me, and once I got to the station they accused me of killing my parents to. When I was 10 my mother killed herself, right in front of me. Well the gun she used to do it had silver bullets in it just like the one I used to kill the werewolf so they figured I killed her to. Then my father also had a silver bullet in him where my mom accidentally shot him trying to shoot the werewolf, the cops figured I shot him to, then cut and ripped apart his body."

Dean looked at me with pity in his eyes

"How could they accuse a six year old of killing her father, or a ten year old of killing her mother?" he asked

"They claimed I was crazy and that I needed to be put in a mental institution. And it didn't help that my foster parents who hated me told the cops that they always thought there was something wrong with me."

"Why would they do that?"

"I guess just because they hated me. After they finished telling me all this they put me in a cell, next morning put me in a van that only had one cop in it."

"Let me guess you broke out?"

I smiled at him "You know me so well baby."

"So I married a wanted woman huh?"

"Seems so." I smirked at him

"Thats hot." he smirked back

Suddenly Sam jerked awake

"You OK?" Dean asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked

Sam just cleared his throat and ignored him

"Wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked Sam

me and Sam both looked at him shocked

"Dean your whole life you've never once asked me that." Sam said

"Just thought you might want to, never mind."

"I want to." I said

Dean looked at me

"NO" he said shortly

"Why not?"

"Cause your a girl."

I glared at him and then hit him in the back of the head

"Ouch." he said

"I hope it hurt, and just so you know I'm not talking to you."

"Ryan."

"I said I'm not talking to you."

I flipped him off, and turned back to my computer. He let out a defeated sigh, and Sam laughed

"Shut up man. So if she's not talking to me are you going to talk to me about your nightmares?"

Dean said to Sam

"Look man your worried about me, I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Sam replied

"Mmhhmm" Dean hummed

Sam grabbed the map off the dashboard

"Alright so where are we?" he asked Dean

"We are just outside of Grandjunction."

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing, you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica."

Sam cut him off. "We gotta find Dad first."

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years is not a coincidence. Dad will have answers, he will know what to do."

"Its weird man, this coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There's nothing there. Its just woods. Why's he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Dean didn't answer he just keep driving

**BLACKWATER RIDGE 1 HOUR LATER**

We are inside the Ranger station hoping to get some answers

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote, its cut off by these canyons. Dense forest, and abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said while looking at the map in the ranger station.

"Dude check out the size of this freakin bear." Dean said while looking at a picture

I just rolled my eyes, I would have said something but I'm not speaking to him, and I'm not about to break and let him win.

Sam walked over and looked at the picture and continued to talk

"And a dozen or more grizzles in the area, its not a nature hike that's for sure."

"You three aren't planning on going out near by Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

we turned around to see a Park Ranger talking to us

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from U.C. Bolder just working on a paper." Sam lied

"Recycle man." Dean said while throwing his fist in the air. What an idiot.

"Bull" the ranger said "Your friends with that Haley girl right?"

"Yes" Dean said "Yes we are Ranger Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactlywhat I told her, her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so its not exactly a missing persons now is it, tell that girl to quit worrying I'm sure her brothers just fine."

"We will." Dean said "That Haley girls quite the pistol huh?"

"Thats putting it mildly." the ranger said

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit, you know so she could see her brothers return date." Dean smiled at him.

* * *

Hope you liked it.. please review...

xoxo ashlyn


	6. Wendigo Part 2

Okay so all the other chapter were really old I just went over them and tried to fix them somewhat...so this is a new one...I decided I wanted to finish this story..anywho tell me what you guys think...

* * *

Dean got the information and we are now walking back to the car

"What you crusing for a hook-up or something?" Sam asked Dean

I just glared at him

"What do you mean? I'm married now Dude." Dean said I smiled at him

The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, what are we waiting for? Lets just go find Dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam Asked

"I dunno maybe we should know what we are walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean said

Dean was staring at Sam like he had two heads

"What?" Sam asked

"Since when are you all shoot first, ask questions later anyway?" Dean asked him

"Since now"

"Oh really" Dean said

Sam got in the car, I went to follow but Dean stopped me

"Hey come on talk to me."

I ignored him and went to open the door but he shut it again, I glared at him

"Babe please talk to me."

"What Dean?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I said you couldn't drive okay."

I smiled at him

"So does this mean I get to drive now?" I asked him

He looked at me like he wanted to cry. I laughed at him

"It's okay, I'm just messing with you. I don't want to drive anymore anyway."

He smiled at me, he looked relieved. Dean leaned in to kiss me. I gave him a quick peck then pulled back to looked him in the eye

"But if you ever say I can't do something because I'm a girl again, I'll key your car."

Dean looked appalled, I just kissed him again and got in the car

We arrived at the girls house and we all went up to the door. Dean knocked on it, and a pretty girl with short brown hair opened the door.

"You must be Haley Collins, I'm Dean this is Sam and Ryan, we're rangers from the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

"Let me see some ID."

Dean pulled out his fake ID and showed it to her. She stared at it for a minute before inviting us inside

"is that yours?" She asked Dean looking at his car

"Yeah" Dean said smiling at her

"Nice Car" She said then walked inside

Dean was still staring at her, so I smacked him in the back of the head and followed her inside. I heard Sam laugh and Dean tell him to shut up. We followed her into her dinning room. She was fixing dinner and there was a teenage boy sitting at the table. I figured it was her brother.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked her

"He checks in everyday by cell, he emails photos, stupid little videos, but we haven't heard anything for a few days now."

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." I said

"He's got a satellite phone to."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked

"He wouldn't do that." Said the teenage boy who was sitting at the table

"Our parents are gone, its just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley said I could tell she was really worried about her brother

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked

Haley agreed and brought her laptop out to show us the pictures

"That's Tommy." She said showing us a picture

She played us one of the videos her brother had sent her

"Well we will find your brother. We're heading our first thing." Dean said

"Then maybe I'll see you there." She said

Dean and Sam looked at each other

"Look I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy, I'm heading our in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said

I figured he was thinking about John so I put my hand on his back for some comfort. I felt him lean back into my hand so I know I was right.

"Hey do you think you could forward these to me?" Sam asked her talking about the pictures

"Sure"

We left Haley's house and went to a bar to go over everything. Sam pulled out his laptop so he could look at the pictures Haley sent him. As he was doing this I ordered another beer I had already finished my first one. Dean gave me a look but whatever I was thirsty

"So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly, but still this past April two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said

"Any before that?" I asked

"Yeah in 1982 eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was grizzly attacks and again 1959 and again before that in 1936, every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." Sam said

Me and Dean were glancing at the papers Sam handed us

"Okay watch this, I downloaded this guy Tommys video to the laptop, check this out."

Me and Dean watched as Sam slowed the video down frame by frame. Something was running behind Tommy's tent

"Do it again."Dean said

"That's three frames, that's a fraction of a second, whatever that thing is, it can move."Sam said

Dean hit Sam on the arm

"I told you something weird was going on." he said

"Yeah I got one more thing."Sam said

"In Fifty-nine one camper survived the suppose grizzly attack, just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked

"Yup."

"Alright lets go pay this guy a visit." Dean said

"Wait before we go I want another beer." I said

"Oh no sweetheart you are a lightweight and you have already had two." Dean said

Sam smiled as he was packing his stuff back up. I rolled my eyes

"I'm a big girl Dean. I can have another one if I want to."

"Fine then be my guest, but when you can't walk I'm not carrying your ass." He smirked at me

"Fine."

I drank my beer and then we walked out to the car half way there I stopped. I started feeling a little dizzy. Damn him he was right. I am a lightweight and now I'm tipsy.

Dean and Sam turned around when they realized I had stopped walking

"Coming Sweetheart?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face

"Yea just give me a second."

Deans smile grew and Sam realizing what was going on started laughing

"Shut up im not drunk."

"Oh really then so why don't you walk over here and get in there car then?" Dean asked

"Fine" Dean and Sam both looked at me with smirks waiting for me to move. When I finally did I almost fell I had to grab someone's car to keep me up. I looked up to see them both laughing at me. I pouted

"Alright jackass you were right, now will you please just come help me to the car."

"I'm not sure if I should, your not being very nice to me." Dean said

Sam laughed and got in the car, I glared at Dean

"Fine what do I have to do to get you to help me?" I asked him

He smiled a dirty smile at me

"I'm not doing that."

"Well then I guess im not helping you."

"Please Dean." I looked at him with tears in my eyes I wasn't really that upset I just knew Dean hated when I cried

"Fine, but just don't cry baby."

I smiled and he came over and picked me up and helped me get into the car I gave him a quick kiss

* * *

So here's what I got so far.. I know its not very long but i got tired of writing lol.. I am hoping to finish the rest of this episode in the next chapter let me know what you think


End file.
